xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Telethia (XC1)
Telethia (Japanese: テレシア, Tereshia; English dub: ), referred to as Dinobeasts by the Nopon, are an ancient race that live on Bionis. Their purpose is the destruction of all lifeforms existing on Bionis. Colony 6 A Telethia is first seen after Dunban and Dickson join the party for the battle against Metal Face. When all hope seems lost, a Telethia sweeps from the skies and fires a green laser at Metal Face. The Faced Mechon flies off, and the Telethia lands on a cliff nearby, beside a young man with silver hair. Makna Forest The second appearance of a Telethia is when the Leone Telethia is seen attacking the party of a young girl. All of her helpers are killed by the Telethia, but she manages to repel the beast before passing out. Later on, Shulk is attacked by three Telethia when trying to collect pure Ether Crystals to revive the girl. Alvis, who is there with him, remarks that the Telethia were drawn by the wavelength of the Monado. Shulk tries to attack them, but it is revealed that all Telethia have the ability to read a person's mind, rendering all attacks useless, even with Shulk's foresight. However, Alvis manages to use the Monado against them, and teaches Shulk to use Monado Purge. After defeating the foes, Alvis warns Shulk that the Telethia they fought were merely the spawn of the primary Telethia. Between the recovery of Melia and the introduction of Riki to the party, it is said that a Telethia consumes large amounts of ether, killing all life in the process. Also, they usually rest near large amounts of ether crystals. Eventually, the party manages to destroy the Leone Telethia, by an overexposure of ether cast by Melia. Alcamoth The Emperor of the High Entia tells Shulk that the revival of the Telethia into the world heralded the reawakening of the Bionis, and the destruction of their civilization. Tyrea uses a Telethia to attack Melia inside the High Entia Tomb. When this fails, she orders it to destroy as many of the party as it can with its death. Alvis causes the Telethia to die harmlessly, leaving the party unscathed, although Tyrea disappears. A hidden laboratory deep within the High Entia Tomb is shown to have been doing research into the Telethia. Agniratha Upon arrival of the party to Agniratha, the party recognizes fossilized Telethia lying around the capital's ground. Later, Meyneth reveals that Zanza used Telethia in his attack on the Machina. The Reawakening of the Bionis After Zanza is reawakened and reaches Prison Island, he starts a ceremony of destruction and recreation. He exposes all the High Entia living in Alcamoth to a torrent of ether. Telethia are revealed to be the true form of the High Entia race. They were cells cast away by Zanza eons ago to become beasts worthy of the destruction of all life. Eventually Zanza gave them free will and sentience, which made them evolve into another race — the High Entia. However, all pure-blooded High Entia maintained the Telethia gene, which would devolve them into Telethia if they were exposed to high frequency ether. This is shown when Lorithia turns Kallian, Melia's older brother, into a Telethia. Melia is half-Homs because of her Homs mother the Second Consort, and did not transform. Many ordinary High Entia are also not pure-blooded and do not transform, but are forced to flee Alcamoth and scatter to refuges across Bionis. After this reveal, the Telethia wander all around Bionis. The most common locations for them to appear are Alcamoth and Bionis' Interior. The Telethia seem to obey the orders of all of Zanza's disciples, as they were used by Dickson in the attack on Colony 6 and by Alvis when he 'betrays' Shulk in the open. Lorithia's description of a Telethia was one who destroys impure lives like Homs. It is unknown if a transformed Telethia can revert to its previous High Entia form. However, some of the Telethia seem to retain their memories from their previous form. Kallian especially shows this, as he is able to retain his free will at first, even as a Telethia. Some of the quests to reclaim Alcamoth also tell of Telethia who rescued their fleeing brothers when Alcamoth fell. Telethia Types Normal Minor Enemies * Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) * Aora Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Arel Telethia (Alcamoth) * Arel Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) * Asara Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Asha Telethia * Drakos Telethia * Gigas Telethia * Licorne Telethia * Phoenix Telethia * Polkan Telethia Quest-Exclusive Enemies * Primordial Telethia * Telethia Arielle * Telethia Donnis * Telethia Galdo * Telethia Galvin * Telethia Kaelin * Telethia Lecrough * Telethia Lesunia * Telethia Vol'aren Story-Exclusive Enemies * Inja Telethia * Sero Telethia * Spirit - Telethia Unique Monsters * Clandestine Apety * Dark King Barbarus * Deadly Medorlo * Furious Jozan * Ghostly Mahatos * Vivid Anstan Bosses * Disciple Lorithia * Leone Telethia * Puera Telethia * Sani Telethia * Solidum Telethia * Sureny Telethia Quest-Exclusive Boss * Mysterious Telethia Gallery Asha Telethia.jpg Telethia 1.jpg Aora Telethia.jpg Alvis telethia.jpg Telethia 3.jpg Spirit Telethia.jpg Category:Species Category:Telethia Category:Bionis Life Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Sight Category Category:Races